


Nitramene Heart

by TheForestAndTheBadger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reaction to Watchdogs (3x14), Romance, basically i just wanted some FitzSimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestAndTheBadger/pseuds/TheForestAndTheBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Fitz came back from the mission in 3x14. The FitzSimmons interaction we didn't get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitramene Heart

Fitz walked down the hallway, one hand idly scratching away bits of the de-activated nitramine gel that stuck to his skin like a scab. The reality that he could have _died_ was dawning on him, now that the adrenaline was fading from his system. He was so occupied, he didn’t hear her light footsteps until she was right behind him.

“Daisy told me.” She said, and her hand slipped into his, until he turned around to look at her, her eyes suddenly welling up with angry tears.

“Every time you leave on a mission-“she whispered, “I try to memorize what you look like, in case you never come back.”

And now the anger was gone from her face, leaving only the pain and fatigue that were her constant companions these days.

“Jemma.” Fitz didn’t allow himself to overthink, he just pulled her close, winding one arm around her ribs, her heartbeat under his fingers.

She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, her tears trickling into his collarbone.

“ _Jem_.”

 

Together, they ended up curled up on the cold concrete floor, as Jemma ran her fingers over the place where the nitramine had been, and Fitz held her to remind himself that he was still alive.

“May was talking to me about hope.” Jemma eventually murmured, after her tears had run dry, and the cold floor was starting to make their joints ache. “She asked me not to give her hope.”

“Hmm?” Fitz wasn’t sure where she was going with her story.

Jemma sat up a bit from where she was curled into Fitz, leaning forward until her lips barely brushed his.

“I disagree though. I _want_ hope.” She kissed him once, lightly, before pulling back, and searching his blue eyes. “Don’t give me false hope.” Her voice cracked.

Fitz didn’t hesitate before returning her kiss, this one lingering, imbued with all the hope he could muster.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, brushing her hair behind her ear. He took her hand and pressed it to his chest, right above his heart, so she could feel how it beat for her.

“Feel that? That’s hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, i wrote this really quickly after watching tonight's ep. Fitz's being in peril hit me hard, and i imagine it would affect Jemma too, and i wanted to explore that a little bit. :)


End file.
